


A workday in paradise  (Season 9 ep12      “customer loyalty”)

by M1cha3l_sc0tt



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1cha3l_sc0tt/pseuds/M1cha3l_sc0tt
Summary: Erin and Pete just finished creating the Dunder mifflin Facebook. They both know Andy is still with Erin, but they can’t keep themselves from eachother





	A workday in paradise  (Season 9 ep12      “customer loyalty”)

“There! Now we have a Facebook page.” Erin said excitedly.  
“And all we have to do is have the other people like the Dunder mifflin page” replied Pete  
“That... can wait for later” Erin said, folding down the laptop  
“What do you mean”  
“I just can stop myself from doing this”  
“Doing what?” Erin leans into Pete for a kiss, “Erin you’re dating Andy!” Erin says nothing and persists.  
Pete obliges and soon he and Erin are in the break room, blinds shut and a chair under the door handle.  
“Take off your clothes”  
“Erin we can’t do this! You’re dating Andy”  
“I don’t see Andy here...”  
“Bu-but” Pete sputters out  
“I said... take your clothes off”  
Pete unbuttons his top button while kissing Erin. He breaks the kiss only to unzip his pants. He takes off his pants and stands there in only his underwear, Pete hesitates to take off the only barrier between Erin and his raging boner. Erin sees that he is struggling, she does it for him. When Erin sees Pete’s dick she brushes her hand against it as the begins to undress. First her shirt, Erin seductively unbuttons each button, making sure to pause for a few seconds in order to make Pete wait. Erin pulls off her button down and quickly her undershirt. She unbuttons then unzips her pants. She’s standing there in her bra and panties. Pete moves closer and passionately kisses her, at the same time he undoes her bra and throws it to the corner of the room. Pete stairs speechlessly at Erin’s tits, Erin starts to take off her panties.  
Erin needs Pete, now. She bends herself over a table. Pete gets a great look at her ass, beautiful. He is nervous but extremely horny. Without a thought Pete starts to fuck Erin. He felt like he was about to cum but didn’t care. He kept going. Pete was able to last until it wasn’t a problem anymore. He picked Erin up with his dick still in her. He flipped her over so he could see her face, he bends over and kisses her. He takes out his dick and gets down on his knees. Pete starts to lick Erin’s pussy and he can hear her moaning loudly. He wonders how the other people in the office can’t hear but he doesn’t question it. Erin is screaming at this point and she screams that she’s about to cum. She does.  
Pete gets up from his knees and flips Erin over on the table. He has a plan. Pete sticks his dick into Erin’s ass. He can tell by the way she clenches that Erin has never had it this way, but he can also tell that she likes it. Pete’s continues to fuck her and cums in her ass without warning. This is the most that he has ever cum. He flips Erin over again. Still dripping with cum Pete puts his dick back in Erin’s pussy. Pete leans forward and kisses Erin. Erin says one word back,  
“Faster” Pete follows what he is told. Pete Is going faster than he ever has before. Pete and Erin cum at the same time but he keeps going. Pete cums one more time into Erin. Erin gets up and cleans off Pete’s dick with her mouth. Erin and Pete both get their clothes back on and go to talk to Nellie.

After their conversation with Nellie, Erin and Pete can tell Nellie knows that they like each other but they don’t think she know’s the extent. Either way, they can’t stop themselves. Immediately after they gat back to the annex, Erin has a plan.  
“Let’s go to the break room.”  
“Again”  
“I need you”  
“Okay...”  
“I just love you Pete, you and your dick.”  
“Undress me”  
“What”  
“D-did I stutter”  
“Um...”  
“Just do it”  
Pete wrapped his hands around Erin’s waist. He slowly unbuttons her shirt. Somehow in the brief pause between their meeting with Nellie and now, she had taken off her bra. Pete wondered, had she taken off her panties too. Without thinking, he showed his hand into her pants. He can’t wait. He feels her pussy, she took off her panties. He begins fingering her furiously and she can’t be quiet anymore. Pete quickly takes off his clothes and rips off Erin’s pants. He begins to fuck her, faster and faster. Before long, she’s practically screaming. They both look over to the blinds, they had forgotten to close them. Erin squeals, she sees Nellie looking in. She’s fingering herself, watching them. Pete runs to the door, dick out, and opens it.  
“H-how long have you been out there?!”  
“I’ve seen all of it”  
“Nellie, I-it’s not...”  
“Shut up”  
Nellie shoved her way into the room, she closed the door and the blinds behind her. She ripped her clothes off right then, Erin was confused.  
“Nellie, what are you doing” Erin asked  
“We’ll share”  
“Uh okay I guess.”  
Nellie reached into her purse and got out a strap-on  
“Put this on Erin”  
“Wh-why”  
“Oh just do it”  
“O-okay”  
Erin hesitantly put on the toy, she felt the nub in the back rubbing up against her pussy. Nellie leaned herself over onto the table and spread her ass.  
“Put it in...”  
Erin walked over and stuck the strap-on into her ass. She felt the toy push up against her and she loved it. Pete quickly walked over and put his dick into Erin’s ass. He furiously fucked Erin’s asshole and soon Erin started to fuck Nellie and soon all three of them were moaning. Nellie finished and quickly got up. she got her clothes back on and left the break room.  
“That was quick” Erin said  
“Yeah”  
Erin stood up, she had an idea. Without asking, she pushed Pete down on the table and stuck the dildo in his ass. He gasped but he lived the sensation. She started to thrust, pretty soon she was hitting his prostate. Pete was in love with this feeling and shortly after, he came all over the floor.  
Pete took the toy out of his ass and off of Erin. He stuck his dick in Erin and they both laid on the floor. Pete slowly fucked Erin and her sweet pussy. He leaned over and kissed Erin and said one thing,  
“I want to be with you”  
“I want to be with you too”  
Pete instantly came into Erin and she stood up.  
“this is bad”  
“Yeah”  
“This is really bad”  
“Yeah”  
“Yeah”  
Before long they were dressed up and working again. But they could not forget what they had done.


End file.
